PotC: The Treasures End in the Keys Begining
by JackSparrow86
Summary: “Sail wit me on the Black Pearl.” He replied finger taking a hold of her arms as he pulled her against his chest. “Show me those maps, ay?” He was still the same and gold and silver was still want made his treasure. No girly, girl here...except Eliz


(Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Roxanne, though I would liket own Jack in more then one way. ) 

Black sails covered the horizon as the Black Pearl docked in Tortuga in the middle of July, indicating to the many whore houses that Jack Sparrow was back for what might appear as a bit of rest and relaxation. Though not all enjoyed Jacks companionship, one in particular sat in one of the pirates' favorite taverns, taking down a glass of whiskey. The bottle sat a fingers length from its current owner, the look of it said that it was nearly gone and its drinker in a poor mood as it was slammed back to the table in a loud recession.  
"More!" the female voice rang high above the noise to the passing woman who soon enough set down another bottle, listening to the clank of the shillings as they fell into her hand. Yet again the small handless cup was filled, it contents disappearing rather quickly just the same.

"Jack wha' 're we doin' back 'n Tortuga?" Gibbs asked brushing his fingers through his steel colored hair, as he watched Jack give a quick glance around and push onward up the crowded streets.  
"Lookin' for a particular lass." Jack said, briefly looking back at Gibbs with a small upturned smile that was slipping and soon turned into a dangerously looking full grin. Boots sounded over coble streets, as three of his companions seemed disinclined to be left behind as he went out on this venture. Halting without warning, Will Turner who wasn't paying much interest to where Jack was taking them, ran into the buccaneer who somewhat unexpectedly didn't seem phased by the immediate collision. Dark brown eyes were watching something else, catching sight of something he wasn't going to leave Tortuga without; even if he had to do it against her will.

Without having to see the name of the tavern Jack knew very well what one he was strolling into and why she was there. She always spent one month out of the year in Tortuga; July just happened to be the month and he just happened to know.  
" 'ello love." Jack smiled, giving show of his gold teeth, chair sounding across the floor as he took a seat beside her. The woman made no gesture to indicate that she knew him, let alone wanted to speak to him…or look at him. As though he was invisible, the cold liquor slid down her throat, burning left what wasn't numbed already after so many drinks and so many bottles; she poured herself another drink.  
"She teh one 'hat ya talkin' 'bout?" Gibbs asked taking note of her and that she reminded him of someone. Elizabeth Swann who was the only current female on the Black Pearl looked rather annoyed in it all as she adjusted her hat and shifting her feet to show it.  
"Indeed." Jack smiled ignoring Elizabeth's clamor. "I'd never for' 'git 'hat face."  
Will moved about the table and took a seat across from her.  
"Excuse me Miss, but it seems that Jack isn't going to let us leave unless you talk with him. If you'd please we'd appreciated it."  
The woman glanced to Will then to Jack with a soft irritation that the pirate only seemed to notice, which caused him to shift as he dropped a shilling into a barmaids hand for a mug of beer. Leaning forward he grinned, as eyes watching her for the response he knew was pending once his words slipped from his lips and formed into sentences.  
" 'hat wasn't so 'ard now was it?" Jack asked finding himself buttering her up for the kill. "I was just thinkin' to me savvy self the other day, 'hat I hadn't seen me Roxanne in a while 'an well I missed ya, so 'ere I am love." His eyes giving that wide look they usually did when he spoke. Fingers touching at the woman's black hair that was cascaded down her shoulders told that it was in need of a good scrub, as did Jacks. Several thin braids and worn looking beads were braided into it all making it seem the two did each other's hair.  
"W' hat do ya 'ant Jack?" she asked her accent just as thick as the pirates own.  
"You." He smiled brightly as the gold reflected the light in the tavern, the mug he bought set before him, by the same barmaid who attempted to return to her work, but not without a quick kiss from the pirate.  
The woman at the table gave a soft unheard growl as eyes thinned and her fingers slightly tightened about the wooden cup. "Why do ya 'ant me Jack Sparrow."  
Releasing the young barmaid to chuckle to herself his forefinger shot out as though it was a reminder. "Captain Jack Sparrow if ya please." He smiled.  
"He was talking about some sort of maps." Elizabeth said out of turn.  
Jack cringed, wishing to all seven seas she hadn't spoken those words at the same time as he took a long swig from his mug, simply because its contents suddenly spilled down his shirt and the whiskey she held, across his face.  
"Go ta hell." She said taking her leave of them, Gibbs letting her pass, still trying to recall with whom she reminded him of. Elizabeth snickered to herself as Will passed by on Jacks heels. " 'bout time someone did that."  
"Just apologize to her." Will retorted trying to keep his pace with that of Jacks.  
"Roxanne isn't someone ta easily apologize to, mate." Jack replied starting down the coble street after her.  
"Considering she did dump your drink on you." Will said thinking of it as it replayed in his mind.

"Roxanne love!" Jack spoke out raising his voice slightly, his arms reaching out for her shoulders that remained out of reach.  
"Piss off!" she shouted, her feet leading her farther down and unexpectedly to Tortuga's docks in little to no time as she was in a hurry to be rid of Jack Sparrow.  
"Roxy!" He said endearingly as possible, fingers seizing a hold of the off white linen shirt that was partially situated into her black pants. Swiftly an abrupt crisp sound resonated off the close walls of the buildings and homes on the street, large in size and red in color rushed to the right side of his face where a quick hand made contact rather easily.  
Elizabeth let a loud rolling laugh up from her gut at the pirate's bright red new look. Gibbs and Will could only but stare at the fact that she had walloped him so hard his whole body twisted around following the motion of his head only to keep it from snapping off.  
"I…I deserved 'hat." Jack retorted shaking off the initial shock as he chased back after her, of coarse never forcing himself into a running; she had no where to go, she had backed herself into a corner…the dock to be exact.  
"Annie darling." Jack smiled out of the corner of his mouth, arms outstretched as though he was to hug her. Fingers suddenly curling the ends of his mustache in honor of such fine luck he had in cornering her.  
"Annie love I'm going ta take ya with me wheatha ya like it 'o not." The soft worn red sash about his head showed the black lines of design as the streets light slipped down his face, shrouding the other side in darkness as though he only had half of one.

People talked as they passed by and others simply shouting to one another; as about them the wind picked up blowing the sails of the ships back towards the east.  
"It's callin' us love." Jack said softly approaching her. "It was on' 'ly a matta of time Annie."  
Roxanne's once angry spirit was gone and only a shell of her seemed left.  
"Don't call me 'hat…Jackie."  
Jack cringed at the nickname, lips curling as he showed his distaste of it.  
"Sail wit me on the Black Pearl." He replied finger taking a hold of her arms as he pulled her against his chest. "Show me those maps, ay?" He was still the same and gold and silver was still want made his treasure.  
"Ay." Her lips cold as she let the one hope she might have had in Jack slip into the crushing blue.


End file.
